


Tenzing and Hillary

by tilda



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilda/pseuds/tilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After school.</p><p><span class="small">Written 04/09.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenzing and Hillary

'Kunimitsu! Echizen-kun!' his mother sings. 'Dinner in five minutes!'

Kunimitsu and Echizen-kun are under the covers. They've never gone this far before. Tezuka's face feels hot and his trousers feel stiff and scratchy against his skin. Ryoma's face looks red. His hair is sticking up in clumps, and there is one lock plastered to the side of his face with sweat. They have been kissing with their shirts open, and at one point Tezuka was so delirious he started kissing Ryoma's chest. He wasn't sure you were supposed to kiss things other than people's mouths. But his mouth wanted to and it made Ryoma gasp and press his fingers into Tezuka's scalp. This sent fresh shivers down his body and he had to move up to kiss Ryoma on the mouth again.

Ryoma's hands are under Tezuka's shirt now and Tezuka feels them press against the small of his back. It makes his eyeballs prickle, which in turn makes his cock even harder. The human body is strange. He doesn't think anyone's ever touched him there before, not on purpose anyway. Of course his mother must have at some point, when he was a baby perhaps, but that's not the same thing.

His mother. Is that five minutes? Are they supposed to be at the dinner-table now? Tezuka feels disordered. It's daylight outside, but they're in bed; they're in bed but they still have most of their clothes on. Everything seems upside-down.

He is quite sure he and Ryoma are the first people ever to do this. Otherwise he doesn't see how anyone ever goes to work. There would be no school because all the teachers would stay at home to kiss and stick their hands into each other's shirts and blouses. There would be no food because all the farmers and housewives and supermarket managers would be rolling around with their clothes half-off in the middle of the day, forgetting their own names and what time it was. So would the lawyers and train-drivers and ballet-dancers. And all the tennis-players would be in the locker-rooms pressing each other against shower-walls and lockers, getting little locker-keyhole imprints on their naked backs.

There would be no tennis.

This gives Tezuka pause.

Yes, he and Ryoma must be the first.

They look at each other. Tezuka knows they should get up and try to make themselves look like they haven't been snogging and shoving their hands into each other's pants for the last twenty minutes. He knows that Ryoma is not thinking the same thing, even before he puts his hand back where it was and starts kissing Tezuka again. Tezuka holds Ryoma's hand where it is and thrusts helplessly into his grip.

They will descend soon.


End file.
